


Ghost Hunting is a Real Job

by Louie_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Ideas, Ghost Hunting, Other, Procrastinating, Spoop stories, finals week adventures, ghist stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: The wind picked up, it got colder, and the howl of the wind sounded odd.Too high to be wind.Maybe like a wailing woman.Or not.„It‘s cold out here,“ Tooru whined again, „let‘s go inside.“Hajime grumbled something but followed him to the estate.Tooru went up the stairs to the front porch of the estate to open the door, followed by Hajime, followed by Issei, followed by Makki—A dark sound, animalistic.Makki turned around to it, a dog barking? He couldn‘t see anything, barely make out vague shapes on the property.It hadn‘t even been dinner time when they left.Wait, when had they left again?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Ghost Hunting is a Real Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangaManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/gifts).



When Hanamaki Takahiro was 15 years old and had just entered high school he heard news of Oiwa Sadako the first time.

He knew of her from hear say, knew she lived somewhere in his neighbourhood, and had met her once in a grocery store.

Oiwa Sadako was an odd sort of woman. Rich and eccentric. She wore a fancy white Kimono, an eye patch, and a big hat at all times, the townspeople said, she was often seen stroking a cat or dog in her arms, and accompanied by some sort of staff, head always lowered, never talking, usually her driver.

When Makki had seen her an isle over sorting through wine, he had felt cold chills in his spine, and briefly it felt like he was alone with her and her driver and her cat with the little bell on its collar and an unbearable cold, until his mother called for him. He was twelve years old at the time. He adored her for being so imposing, but he also feared her with all his being.

When he was fifteen years old she died.

— —

It was not generally agreed upon if she had died or not, since her body was never found, but she certainly was gone, her pets and her staff just as much, nothing but her estate was left behind.

— —

When Makki was 17 years old and a third year in high school, honestly not too keen on graduating and surrounded by friends that he called on for bad influrence, he considered it a good idea to investigate the estate to find out what really happened, instead of studying for finals.

— — 

It was oddly dark for the time of day, and Issei‘s and Tooru‘s flashlights seemed to get eaten by the darkness.

„You know,“ Hajime tried one last time, „it‘s not too late to let the dead be dead and go back to prepare for finals. Or have a snack. Or do anything other than this.“ 

„Nooo, no,“ Tooru singsonged, looking excitedly through the gate and barely acknowledging his best friend, „it is about the adventure, Iwa-chan, this could help us in the long run.“

„Builds character and all that,“ Issei contributed, walking through the gate.

„Worth a shot,“ Hajime grumbled, following through.

Makki felt young again. Very young, scared and vulnerable.

Like when he was seven and had fallen into a ditch playing in the woods and couldn‘t get out of it until his father came looking for him when it got dark.

He had that exact same feeling here.

„Yo guys, have a look,“ Makki startled at Issei‘s voice, like his conscious had forgotten that he was in company.

„Gross, what is that?“ Tooru whined, leaning down to a pile of weird smelling sludge Issei‘s flashlight illuminated.

„Looks like a huge snail died here,“ Hajime said.

The wind picked up, it got colder, and the howl of the wind sounded odd.

Too high to be wind.

Maybe like a wailing woman.

Or not.

„It‘s cold out here,“ Tooru whined again, „let‘s go inside.“

Hajime grumbled something but followed him to the estate.

Tooru went up the stairs to the front porch of the estate to open the door, followed by Hajime, followed by Issei, followed by Makki—

A dark sound, animalistic.

Makki turned around to it, a dog barking? He couldn‘t see anything, barely make out vague shapes on the property.

It hadn‘t even been dinner time when they left.

Wait, when had they left again?

„Are you planning to camp outside, Makki? We wanna get this tour done some time today.“

„Don‘t get your panties in a twist, your Highness,“ Makki shouted, following his friends inside.

The huge front door fell in behind Makki with a loud thud, thundering through the entry hall, despite Makki not closing it himself.

There was a bright sound, ringing like the bell on a cat's collar.

„Hello?“ Tooru shouted into the estate, his call echoing through the empty hall.

„Who exactly are you trying to contact?“ Hajime hissed, accompanied by a thud to the back of Tooru‘s head.

„Iwa-chan, mean,“ Tooru grumbled.

A flash of white passed Makki, and an inquisitive grumble came from behind him where none of his friends were.

„Let‘s go in here, the door is open!“ Tooru called, as Hajime complained about his recklessness again and the group followed.

„Nice office,“ Issei said, entering the room, „or study, or whatever this is.“

„Well,“ Hajime said, looking at the desk in the middle of the room, not sounding impressed or keen, „this isn‘t ominous at all.“

The wall of the room was filled with books, there was dust everywhere, and behind the desk was a big window that looked out into the darkened yard. Something light flashed up, briefly like a hallucination. It almost looked to be eyes.

On the desk were several files and empty paper and pens, and any sort of utility one may want to like at their workplace, all in neat order.

As well as a single tarot deck, with a single card uncovered, right in the middle of it all.

Death.

„Oh, I know! Death stands for the end of things, but not necessarily doom,“ Tooru called, excitedly, „the tower card stands for doom and destruction, death usually just means something comes to an end.“

„Hmmm,“ Issei hummed, „like how graduating feels like the end of an era, but there is an unclear future upon us but that does not necessarily mean we are doomed.“

„Come on, Matsun, „ Tooru whined, „read the room, we are obviously trying to have an atmosphere here.“

„Sorry,“ Issai said, insincerely.

Makki heard a femine voice call his name, just faintly, he turned around, nothing.

„You heard something?“ Hajime asked.

„Nothing,“ Makki said, not certain of his perception anymore.

„This room is boring, let‘s find out if this woman had something more interesting, like a torture dungeon.“

A thud.

„Shut your shit, Crappy-Kawa.“

They left the office.

Makki heard a child‘s giggle, followed by a different voice calling out a name, but he couldn‘t identify which one. Wind howled outside, shaking the doors and windows of the estate.

„Man,“ Tooru rumbled, „if I had known the weather would turn this crap I would have brought a coat for the way back.“

„Dawww, does Your Highness need his little uwu hand held when we get back?“ Issei teased.

„Leave me alone, Matsun, not cute of you at all!“ Tooru sped on, and Makki tried to call a tease at him but stumbled and fell on the ground.

A whimper then a bark and the sound of paws on ground leaving them but nothing to see.

„Dude, you good?“ Issei asked, holding a hand out for Makki.

„Yeah I,“ Makki said, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling himself up, „I don‘t know, just clumsy.“

„We can just go home, you know?“ Issei offered, voice low so that only Makki could hear him, somewhere off in the distance Hajime was yelling at Tooru for messing with a painting, „I bet your cats need feeding.“

Makki thought of it for a moment.

Either they would go on adventuring the haunted mansion, have a funny afternoon and go back with ghost stories and possibly a few months worth of nightmares, or they would take the safe route home right now. Feed the cats, study for finals, go to college and overwork himself in a course he chose for convenience's sake and to make good money but certainly didn‘t want to be part of.

Everyone would go their own way and even if they were in the same college they would not have time for each other, they‘d lose themselves in adult life and catch up once a year and be super excited about it and go back to radio silence.

The exact thing his college aged cousin had drunkenly complained about. Missing his friends, losing time.

Normal things that are part of adulthood, his parents had agreed wistfully.

„No, we need to be here.“

The house rumbled suddenly.

With an earthquake like force the walls shook and things fell to the ground.

Wood and other voices screeched and Makki could very distinctly hear Tooru among the other noises, also screaming highly in fear.

The ground beneath him rose and almost threw him off, in an attempt to steady himself and not end up alone he reached for Issei‘s hand who reached for his at the same time. Makki pulled him up to the elevating platform of broken wood panels and Issei held onto him for safety as they were pushed up.

The ceiling above them gaped open, looking disturbingly like a mouth with huge teeth.

They passed through a room with painting and art supplies and figurines and material for sewing.

The next ceiling opened as they reached it, wood crumbled onto them and they ducked down to avoid getting its dust into their eyes.

A child's room, possibly from a little girl, toys everywhere and the smell of mold, formerly pink interior losing its colour with age.

The next ceiling opened as they were pushed through like through an opened mouth.

Everything stopped.

It smelled dusty and moldy and it was very dark. There were two other figures.

„So, was that an inside gym we just passed through, Iwa-chan or am I seeing slightly odder things?“ Just Tooru and Hajime.

Suddenly the little attic window illuminated blindingly bright, whitening the rest of the room out with it‘s force.

A loud sound thundered through the house, shaking the room they were in and rattingling the walls. Their bones and innards felt like they were rearranged by the force of what could be described as a voice, unfit for humans to hear.

Then it was dark.

A bird sound, a howl.

„Did… did we get kicked out?“ Issei asked.

Makki looked behind them. His eyes got adjusted to the sudden darkness and he could make out the outside of the gate. There were lights on within the mansion and he could make out movements within the gate‘s boundaries that were definitely not some sort of wind or leaves rushing through.

They stood right outside of the estate, gate behind them. Way leading home in front of them, calls of nature around them.

„Seems so,“ Makki said, rattled and confused, but following the way home, accompanied by Issei.

„That was fun,“ Tooru cheered, skip in his step, „we should do that more often, once I get back from Brazil of course.“

General shouts and complaints from the group.

„Brazil?!“ Hajime shouted, loudest of them all.

„Yes, god,“ Tooru responded, taken aback and startled, „my path isn‘t here in japan. I‘m following an old call and moving my sexy and unpredictable ass to Brazil to play for San Juan.“

„God damnit, Shitty-kawa!“ Hajime groaned into the night.

„Brazil,“ Issei said, „that IS unpredictable and sexy.“

„See?“ Tooru said, gesturing wildly towards Issei.

„Have you thought this through?“ Makki asked, uncertain how to feel about this yet.

„I talked to the team and everything, they are keen to have me. Most likely because I‘m asian and consequently drastically raise the skill of any given team I join.“

Another thud in the dark accompanied by Hajime‘s „idiot“ and Issei‘s laughter.

„If you think you need to go to Brazil to get rid of me you damn fucking wrong Shitty-kawa,“ Hajime grumbled, „I‘ll be the best fucking health scientist the world as EVER seen, you heard that?“

„Obviously, Iwa-chan,“ Tooru responded, silent, almost private, „I expect no less.“

„I don‘t know about you guys,“ Issei said, willfully ignoring his dramatic friends, „but I‘m starving, I mean, it gotta be,“ he pulled out his phone, „two percent battery… I swear I charged it before we got here— IT‘S CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT?“

„WHAT?!“ It came from various sides, accompanied by worries of pets and study schedule and various household chores.

The darkened, wooded area cleared and Tooru and Hajime said their hastened goodbye before shooting off to their bus stop.

„So,“ Issei said, strolling along Makki, „thirst for procrastination adventure quenched? Or should we become ghost hunters?“

„Hmmm,“ Makki hummed, stroking an imaginary beard, „I think I am good for now, but promise me that if we ever get bored or otherwise fed up with regular life, that we can go out to have terrible ideas together.“

„Any time,“ Issei said, holding out his fist. Makki bumped his own fist against it, no fear of abandonment left in his body.

Somehow, he felt in his bones that he was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa exchange gift for mybae lakey <3


End file.
